


Pleasure

by DarylsBabyGirl



Series: Love, Hope and Faith [4]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Bottom Paul, Deep Throating, Doggy Style, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Rimming, Sexually Confident Daryl, Smut, Top Daryl, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 00:19:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12399234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarylsBabyGirl/pseuds/DarylsBabyGirl
Summary: Tumblr Prompt! The request was "I just the smuttiest smut you can write!"I love writing smut! Some fluff and dorkiness sneaked in... as well as a wedding ring! I couldn't help myself!





	Pleasure

Daryl lounged on their bed in their Alexandria home, still mostly dressed in the damn suit Carol had made him wear to her wedding. He hadn't wanted to, he hates suits; but, she wanted him to walk her down to aisle to King Ezekiel, so he'd put the damn thing on, walked her down the aisle, gave Ezekiel as warning look before handing her over to him. His shoes were off, legs crossed at the ankles and bow tie undone and hanging around his neck while he fidgeted with the ring in his finger. All this wedding nonsense had put ideas in his head. 

Paul walked into the room in a similar state of dress. He hadn't had to wear a full suit, so he was just in slacks and a dark blue dress shirt, which was almost completely unbuttoned. His hair was up, with flowers braided in. Judy had almost thrown a fit when Paul had told her no, so he'd sat down and let her braid the flowers into his hair. He smiled at Daryl as he walked into their bathroom to remove them. He flicked the light on and stood in front of the mirror where Daryl could watch him. 

“What you got there?” Paul asked. 

“Nothin...” Daryl muttered and opened his bedside table to hide the ring under his many bandannas. “Did'ya have fun at the weddin?”

“Yeah! Judy was so adorable!” She hadn't once let Paul dance with anyone except her or Daryl. 

For a post apocalyptic wedding, Carol, Maggie, Michonne and Tara had really outdone themselves with the planning. Everyone had really enjoyed the music, food and dancing. The reception had lasted well into the night, almost everyone was either tipsy or past tipsy and heading into a state of drunk. Daryl hadn't drank as much as Paul thought he would. In fact, the hunter had barely touched the wine. 

“Did ya see Rick's eyes when he saw her in that pink dress?” Daryl smiled a bit. “She's getting so big.”

Jesus smiled as he removed the last flower and shook his hair out of the braid. He left the bathroom and shut the light off. He stopped at the end of the bed and stared at his lover. His heart raced. Daryl looked so handsome. His hair was combed, he'd trimmed his beard and cleaned under his nails... Paul could hardly look away from the man and keeps his hands to himself the entire wedding. Daryl sat up and removed the bow tie, setting it aside. He looked at Paul and raised an eyebrow at him. 

“What?”

Paul shook his head. “You just...” He bit his bottom lip and leaned on the foot board, looking down shyly. “You look really good, Daryl.”

Daryl blushed and looked down. “.. So d'you.” He stood up, unbuttoning the cuffs of the shirt as he walked around the bed. 

Paul turned and leaned back on the foot board. He smiled when Daryl stopped in front of him. “Would you ever wear something like this again?” He reached forward, fingering his boyfriend's belt to pull him closer. 

Daryl smirked as their hips met. He brushed his fingers through Paul's hair lovingly. “Depends on what the occasion is.” He whispered, stroking his hand down the side of Paul's face. He leaned forward, his lips brushing teasingly over Paul's. “Ya look pretty wit flowers in yer hair.”

Paul grinned, his hands holding Daryl's hips. “Yeah?”

“Mmhm... would you ever do that again?” His other hand wrapped around the foot board, pinning Paul to it completely. 

“Mmn... depends on the occasion.” Paul whispered against Daryl's lips.

Daryl nipped his bottom lip. “The occasion...” He kissed across Paul's cheek “is that I...” his lips trailed further down to Paul's neck, his hand pulling Paul's shirt down off his shoulder “want you to.” 

Paul moaned softly, tilting his head back as Daryl's lips wrapped around his nipple, nipping and sucking at it. His shirt was yanked out of his pants, the last two buttons skittering across the floor as Daryl's yanked the shirt apart. He chuckled and tossed the ruined shirt aside. He ran his fingers through Daryl's hair as his chest became littered in kisses and love bites. He sighed softly and looked down, watching Daryl kneel and pull the slacks down. Daryl's fingers were gentle, pulling Paul's shoes off and setting them aside. 

He smiled as Daryl smirked up at him, helping him step out of the slacks and tossing them aside. Paul rested one foot on Daryl's shoulder, shivering as those rough fingers stroked lovingly up and down his leg. Lip pressed into his ankle, sucking a love bite into the bone. Those lips continued their trek up his leg until his knees rested on Daryl's shoulder. He was spread wide open this way, cock hard and pulsing by now. He smirked down at his lover. 

“Want me to put flowers in my pubes, too?”

Daryl snorted, resting his head against Paul's thigh as the laughter took over. Paul laughed with him, bending over to rest his head against Daryl's. It was an awkward position, but it was worth it when Daryl tilted his head up and kissed him sweetly. He straightened up when his back began to hurt and watched Daryl crawl closer. This sweet lips touched the tip of his cock and Paul let out a soft moan. He licked his lips, meeting Daryl's eyes as his tongue licked up the underside and flicked against the tip. 

“Shit, baby, please... been needing you all day.” 

Daryl smirked, kissing up Paul's belly. He nipped gently. “Needin what..?”

“You...” Paul panted, trying to buck his hips. 

“Nah... not specific enough, baby.” He rested his chin on Paul's abdomen, knowing full well that his facial hair scratched and rubbed against the soft skin there. He nuzzled Paul's belly with his chin, chuckling as Paul whined. “C'mon, baby.. tell me what you need.”

“Daryl... just... fucking suck my cock, already!” 

Daryl smirked and leaned back. He kissed the tip lovingly. “... Say please...”

Paul glared down at him, fingers tilting Daryl's chin up. He leaned down, nipping Daryl's bottom lip before licking into his mouth teasingly. He knows Daryl likes that, and the moan Daryl gives makes him smirk and pull away. “Please, baby...?” He whispered, giving Daryl another soft kiss.

Daryl swallowed thickly at the heat and love in Paul's blue eyes. “Fuck...” He gently pushed Paul to sit up straight and dived his head down, taking the head into his lips and sucking at it eagerly. 

“Oh, fuck yes...” Paul gasped out, bucking his hips to get more of that wonderful wet heat. He looked down, cheeks flushed and hair a mess from Daryl's fingers. Daryl kneeling in front of him, red lips wrapped around, still wearing most of his suit was almost too much to bear. 

Daryl groaned around him, bobbing his head and licking into the slit. He kept one hand around the foot board to balance himself while his other hand held onto Paul's hip to make sure Paul didn't tumble to the ground. Paul's moans and sighs made his own cock pulse. He took more of his lover's cock in, swallowing around it. 

“Daryl...” Paul whined, reaching down to lay his hand over Daryl's on the foot board. Their fingers intertwined. He tightened his other hand in Daryl's hair, bucking his hips and fucking gently into Daryl's throat. Daryl had no gag reflex, and Paul never failed to take advantage of that. He looked down, watching as Daryl's nose touched his pelvis. “Shit...” Daryl's eyes smirked up at him. He sighed out as his boyfriend pulled back slowly until just the tip remained. A sharp pain in his left hip had him gasping out in pain and gently pushing Daryl away. 

“Easy, baby...” Daryl reached one hand up to steady the other man while he gently lowered Paul's leg. “Is it yer hip?”

“Yeah...” Paul groaned softly, lowering his leg to the floor. They weren't in the best position for this, and his hip was definitely protesting it.

Daryl chuckled, leaning forward to kiss the man's hip where a scar from a bullet pinked the skin there. “I think we should move this ta the bed.” Paul smiled and chuckled with him. He helped Daryl stand up and they kissed softly. “Hands 'n knees... wanna eat you out...” 

Paul moaned against his lips. “Will you keep these on..?” He whispered, fingering the mostly unbuttoned shirt. 

“Ya got a kink I don't know about, baby?” Daryl smirked, slowly herding Paul around to the side of the bed with his hands on his hips.

“It's not really a kink.” He undid the belt, slipping it out of the loops with a single yank and tossing it aside. “I just like seeing you all gussied up.” He pressed his hand against the hard cock in the crotch, moaning softly at the feel of it. 

Daryl growled softly at the teasing touch. He nipped Paul's bottom lip. “Show me that pretty ass 'n I'll wear whatever the fuck ya want.” Paul's smirk made Daryl nervous. He glared at the mischievous look in his boyfriend's eyes. “'cept fuckin panties!”

“Aw! But you'll look cute in black lace!”

Daryl rolled his eyes and turned Paul around. “Bend over!” He gave Paul a gentle shove against his back and licked his lips. 

Paul giggled and climbed onto the bed. “Yes, dear.” He grabbed a pillow and leaned down, legs spread and ass up in the air. 

Daryl groaned softly, climbing on behind Paul and running his hand over the man's ass. He leaned down, kissing and nipping at his lover's back. “I ever tell ya how much I love yer ass..?”

His boyfriend chuckled and looked over his shoulder at him. “Every time you fuck it.”

Daryl grinned, reaching to gently push Paul's hair over one shoulder. He leaned down and kissed him softly. “'n I mean it every damn time.” He kissed back down, hands parting the globes. “So damn pretty...” 

Paul rolled his eyes and chuckled. He sighed softly at the first touch of Daryl's tongue. He closed his eyes, running his fingers through his hair to get it off his neck. He rested his head on the pillow, grinding his hips against Daryl's face. Daryl's tongue always did marvelous things to him. It pushed in and out, spreading him open so gently and lovingly. Teeth nipped at his rim before those lips sucked at him. Daryl was always careful at first, getting him wet and relaxed before becoming an animal. 

A hand teased at his cock and he bucked into it. Those fingers stroked up and down slowly, rubbing over the head to gather precum before stroking back up to his balls to tug at them. Paul groaned, arching his back and gripping the blanket and his hair. Daryl chuckled at him, nipping his cheek. Paul looked over his shoulder at him, eyes hazy with arousal. He'd been drooling a bit, making his lips wet and shiny. Daryl sighed at the sight and went back to tonguing his boyfriend's ass. He was hard as a rock and needed inside Paul as soon as possible. 

“Mmn... problem, baby?” Paul breathed out with a chuckle. 

Daryl smirked at him, pushing a finger in gently. “Yeah... yer ass is too damn good... it needs ta be against the law.”

Paul giggled at him, dropping his forehead down on the pillow. He moaned, bucking into Daryl's finger as it pushed deeper inside. He sighed softly. “Lube's in the drawer...”

Daryl leaned over him, yanking the drawer open. His cock pressed against Paul's ass and he bucked against it, making Daryl grunt. “Careful 'r I might just fuck ya without any prep.” 

Paul winked at him. “Wouldn't be the first time.”

Daryl sat back, licking his lips at the memory of their little excursion in the forest a few weeks ago. “Was yer fault...” He popped the bottle open and poured some out on his fingers.

“Wha- it was not!” Paul looked back at him, lips parted in mock shock. 

“Was so! Ya's wiggling yer ass at my every time I looked at ya!” 

“You pinned me and kissed me against every other tree!” 

Daryl shrugged and smirked. He won't deny it. He leaned over Paul's back, pushing two fingers in. He nipped his lover's ear. “if ya wasn't so damn pretty I wouldn't be wantin ta kiss ya every chance I get.”

Paul moaned, reaching up to run his finger's through Daryl's hair. He turned his head, kissing him deeply. Daryl grunted, spreading his fingers apart and sucking at Paul's tongue. Paul's toes curled, arching when Daryl's fingers rubbing his prostate. He pulled back from the kiss, resting his head against Daryl's shoulder. Daryl kissed down his neck to his shoulder. 

“Like that, baby..?” 

“Fuck... come on...” Paul whined, grinding into those fingers. A third finger pushed in and he moaned. “Daryl... I'm ready... please...”

Daryl's nose nuzzled behind his ear. “Ya sure..?”

“Yes! Please!” 

Daryl pulled his fingers out. He reached down, yanking his pants open and shoving them down. He lubed his cock up quickly and tossed the bottle aside. He stared down at Paul, stroking his cock slowly. Paul was gorgeous all the time, but seeing him laid bare and wanting did this to Daryl. They didn't normally do doggy style, usually only for the rimming part, but Daryl wanted it like this today. He leaned over Paul again, one hand around his base while the other rested over Paul's. He pushed in, growling at the tight heat. Paul whined and panted. 

He gripped Paul's hip, sinking in all the way. He nuzzled into Paul's hair and let out a soft sigh. He grinded against his boyfriend's ass, nipping at his ear. Paul's hand went into his hair again. They kissed deeply as Daryl pulled out. Paul licked into his mouth, making Daryl groan. He thrust back in hard, pounding into Paul's prostate. Paul pulled away from the kiss, moaning out loudly. Daryl bit down in his shoulder as his hips pounded relentlessly. 

“Daryl! Baby, just like that!” 

Daryl groaned at him, releasing his shoulder in favor of kissing him again, rubbing their tongues together. Paul whined into the kiss, clutching at Daryl's hand tightly. His hip ached, but the pleasure overrode the pain. Daryl felt so good inside, spread him open so wide. His cock throbbed and leaked precum onto the blanket. He reached down to stroke himself, but Daryl grabbed his wrist and pinned it to the bed. He grinned against Daryl's lips. 

“Gonna make me cum on just your cock, baby?” Paul asked breathlessly. 

“Ya fuckin know it.” Daryl growled. He shifted his legs further apart and leaned further over his boyfriend. He thrust in deeper. 

“God! Baby, yes! I'm so close, please!” Paul dropped his head down on the bed, bucking his hips and screaming into the blanket. 

Daryl groaned, hair plastered to his face and the shirt clinging to his skin. He stared down at Paul's back. “C'mon, baby... lemme feel ya cum...” 

Paul gripped Daryl's hand tighter, thighs tensing. He threw his head back, screaming out Daryl's name as he released onto the blanket. Daryl moaned as Paul tightened around him. He grabbed Paul's shoulder, thrusting harder as he reached his own release. His boyfriend whined softly, slowly relaxing his grip. Daryl soothed his hand up and down Paul's back as he pulled out. He gently rolled Paul over onto his back and leaned down to kiss him lovingly. 

“Ya okay?”

Paul smiled up at him, limp and boneless from his orgasm. “I feel amazing, baby.”

Daryl smiled and got up to get a rag from the bathroom. He kicked the slacks off before he tripped on them and shed the sweat soaked shirt, tossing it in the hamper. He grabbed a rag and got it wet with warm water. Paul was almost asleep when he climbed back on the bed. He wiped his boyfriend down gently. He wiped himself down and tossed the rag toward the bathroom. He'd get it later. 

“C'mon, baby... under the blankets.”

Paul hummed sleepily and let Daryl maneuver him under the blankets. He curled into Daryl's side, nuzzling against his neck. Daryl held him close, fingers petting up and down his arm. 

“Paul..?”

“Hm..?”

Daryl looked down at his sleepy lover. “.. I love you.” 

Paul opened his eyes and smiled up at him. He laid a kiss to Daryl's jaw. “I love you...” he closed his eyes again.

Daryl watched the man as he fell into a deep sleep. Sex never failed to get Paul to fall asleep fast. He pressed his lips to Paul's forehead for a moment. When Paul showed no sign of waking up, he reached into the drawer he'd left open and moved the bandannas aside. He pulled out the ring and slid it onto Paul's marriage finger for the man to find in the morning. With a soft sigh, he flicked the lamp off and closed his eyes to join his hopefully soon to be fiance in slumber.


End file.
